


kareha no station drabble

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fluttering painfully among the branches is your selfish back. fluttering painfully among the branches I left my goodbye in your answering machine in the station where I was left alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kareha no station drabble

**Author's Note:**

> just a short kareha no station au, trying to slowly get back into writing. the song it's based off if you wanna hear it http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xxr27d_akb48-request-hour-2013-15-kareha-no-station-ske48-matsui-rena_music

Waiting. She was always waiting.

_“I promise I'll be there.”_

Promises. Promises don't mean anything. They were empty. They don't hold any substance or weight. God wouldn't come down from the sky and smite anyone over lost promises. They're just words after all. Miyuki's realized that by now. She should've realized it years ago. Before they had started all of this. They're just words and Yui was always good with words. She always knew the right words to keep Miyuki standing in place. Never moving forwards. Only waiting. 

_“Wait for me, alright?”_

And so she waited. She was always waiting. She waited because she was never good at anything else in her life. Waiting was all she knew how to do. Waiting for her.

“I'll wait for you,” Miyuki breathed, her voice getting carried out in the soft wind that blew through the old station.

Miyuki looked down at the phone in her hand. Still no messages and no calls. Nothing. She clicks it on and presses the familiar buttons, bringing the phone up to her ear.

1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings. Nothing. 4 rings. 5 rings. After 6 rings it skips to voice mail. The same voice she had so longed to hear. The same voice she had grown to hate. Miyuki hangs up without leaving a message.

Another breeze passes, leaves falling gently onto the station platform. Miyuki brings a shaky hand up to her face, wiping away at the tears that she knows are flowing down her face. Fluttering down like the leaves.

They were supposed to leave together. Run away like in all those stories that Miyuki had read when she was little. Run away and never look back, only forwards. A new future. A new beginning, with only the two of them. Miyuki always was the idealistic one. Yui had always warned her of being too idealistic. If only that wasn't the only thing she hadn't taken to heart. 

Another look down at her phone. The black screen stares back her. Mocking her. One more time she clicks it on before taking a deep breath, bring it up to her ear. This time it doesn't ring, instead skipping straight to the same voice mail she had heard a hundred times. “Hello,” Miyuki lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in, “It's Miyuki.” She pauses, “I-I've been waiting alone for a while but,” Another breath. In. Out. It's all she can do to stop herself from screaming out her frustrations. Yui wasn't coming. No matter how long she waited. “I'll leave alone.”

She was foolish to ever believe that Yui would come, even for a second. Deep inside she had known that Yui would never show up and despite that she had still waited. Yui had her job. Her responsibilities. She had Sayaka. Compared to those Miyuki was nothing to Yui. She was just a passing thought to her. Yui already had her perfect life. The perfect job, the perfect family, the perfect girlfriend. There was never any room for Miyuki in Yui's perfect life. Not when she was the imperfection. 

Miyuki had nothing. She didn't have anything to leave behind. Nothing to look back at. Nothing to regret. All she had was Yui's promise. Promises meant nothing. Just words. Words that Miyuki had held close to her heart, words that she wouldn't trade in for anything. They were the words that had gotten her through those painful days. Although they meant nothing to Yui, they meant everything to Miyuki. 

_"I love you. I promise I'll be there.”_

Just words. That's all they ever would be.

Miyuki walks forwards, the leaves crunching under her shoes with every step she takes. She can hear the train arriving at the platform. The doors open with a soft hiss. Miyuki takes one look back. She had nothing to regret. With a shaky breath she turns back towards the train. She had nothing to leave behind. 

“Goodbye Yui.”


End file.
